


Meddling

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [84]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Since Uma has so often been leaving early from her hangouts with the girls, they all decide to get to the bottom of the situation. The explanation for Uma's absence, however, is beyond anything they could have ever guessed.
Relationships: Audrey Rose & Uma (Disney), Evie & Audrey Rose (Disney), Evie & Jane & Mal & Audrey Rose & Uma (Disney), Evie & Jane (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie & Uma (Disney), Harry Hook/Uma, Jane & Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Jane & Mal (Disney: Descendants), Jane & Uma (Disney: Descendants), Mal & Audrey Rose (Disney), Mal & Uma (Disney)
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Kudos: 6





	Meddling

“Hey, y’all, I gotta run,” Uma proclaimed randomly in the middle of the girls’ hangout time. Mal, Evie, Audrey, and Jane immediately looked at her strangely.

“Why?” Jane questioned cluelessly, and Uma started to open her mouth, but was swiftly interrupted by Evie’s sudden addition to Jane’s wonderance.

“What’s wrong?” Evie asked, furrowing her brow as she gazed at Uma worriedly.

“Oh, no, nothing’s wrong. I’ve just got a meeting I’ve got to get to, so, um… See you later!” Uma called as she quickly made a run for the door. The girls all watched, completely dumbfounded as they took in her departure.

“What is going on with her lately?” Mal asked, disturbing the quiet surrounding them. Evie looked at her with a slight shrug, still looking quite concerned.

“I have no idea, but it’s starting to get annoying. I don’t get to spend much time with her anymore,” Audrey mumbled the last part, but everyone looked at her swiftly, very much hearing the declaration.

“And she’s inconveniencing all of us!” Audrey swiftly added, trying to cover up the effect of her last statement, and the girls just eyed her skeptically, knowing precisely what she meant.

“I really do wonder what could be going on,” Mal curiously voiced, and Evie sighed.

“Maybe she’s going on dates with Harry,” Evie suggested, and Audrey shook her head quickly.

“But why wouldn’t she tell us? It’s not like it’s some big secret that they’re over the moon for each other,” Audrey immediately shot down the idea, and Evie nodded, looking down at her boots as she leaned forward on the couch.

“I think she’s trying to keep something bad from us.”

“Like what?” Jane questioned, leaning forward with her interest as she waited for Audrey to give her ultimate answer. Audrey confidently gazed at her, starting to speak, but quickly pausing as she realized that she really did not have an answer. Audrey quite honestly could not see Uma doing anything bad, but that was almost the only explanation for why Uma would not tell any of them exactly what she was up to.

“Like… Well, I don’t know what, but it’s certainly something!” Audrey claimed, trying to make herself look a little less clueless about the entire thing. After all, it was really aggravating that Uma had not been telling her anything, and it actually even somewhat hurt the princess’s feelings.

“Yeah, and I’ll bet she’s been abducted by aliens, and they’ve switched her mind with one of their own as they plot to take over the world,” Mal stated dramatically, and Jane’s eyes widened to ridiculously large proportions.

“That _must_ be it!!!” Jane proclaimed, completely bumfuzzled and terrified at the thought. Mal rolled her eyes.

“Seriously, girls, this is ridiculous. Uma’s just knee-deep in her own business. It’s probably got something to do with Harry or Gil,” Mal explained in slight exasperation. Evie sighed, looking at her somewhat worriedly.

“Heck, it could be something to do with Jade!” Mal pointed out, gesturing unconcernedly. At those words, Evie’s eyes suddenly widened.

“Oh, I almost forgot! I’ve got to go and get Jade some food from the shelter. I told Uma that I would since she’s been so busy with… whatever it is lately,” Evie stood up, heading for her purse hanging by the door. The other girls just looked at her and hesitantly stood up, following her.

“Why the shelter? Don’t they just keep and get rid of mutts?” Audrey asked.

“They also sell food and accessories to raise money for keeping the cats and dogs,” Evie expressed but not without a slight glare in Audrey’s direction as Evie well-remembered the time that she herself had spent in the shelter when she had been magically turned into a dog.

“Okay, but why do we have to go now?”

“Well, Uma left, so there’s no reason we can’t swing by and pick it up. Then we can head back to the castle and ask her what’s going on with her,” Evie explained her logic, and Jane shook her head slightly.

“It’s aliens… For sure,” Jane muttered to herself, and Mal rolled her eyes as they headed out to Evie’s Jeep Elvira.

They all wasted no time in getting in the vehicle and heading out.

“Would you guys like some tunes?” Evie immediately offered, holding up her Country Music Awesome Mix CD. Audrey and Mal immediately widened their eyes and held their hands out in a plea for mercy.

“NO!!!”

“Okay, fine,” Evie disappointedly spoke, turning out of the driveway and getting on the road that would take them to town.

They finally arrived at the animal shelter before too long, and Evie parked Elvira in front of the building.

“Okay, girls, are you staying in here or coming in?” Evie asked the group, and Audrey shrugged, unbuckling her seatbelt at the same time as Jane.

“Well, we might as well come in,” Mal told her best friend, and Evie nodded easily. “It’d be better than this sorry stock of people around to watch.”

“Awesome,” Evie grinned, and Audrey shook her head as they got out of the vehicle.

“Yeah, but we better not spend too much time in there. It’s going to stink like _feces_ ,” Audrey commented, and Mal giggled wickedly.

“Look at you using the fancy words,” Mal teased, and Audrey narrowed her eyes, completely unimpressed with Mal’s comment.

“Hey, just because Uma’s not here right now does not give you the right to take up her ways,” Audrey pointed at the faerie. Mal just shrugged nonchalantly, not allowing Audrey’s words to bother her.

They all headed through the doors, and they immediately spotted someone standing in the middle of the room with her back to them. Strangely, the woman had hints of blue and teal in her hair, which reminded them quite a bit of someone they knew.

“Is that—” Audrey started.

“Welcome to _Oliver’s Animal Shelter_ , how can I help you?” the young woman sweeping in front of them questioned before turning on her heel to face the newcomers. However, her eyes quickly went wide as she took in the sight of the four girls before her.

They were all staring at her in complete shock, their jaws slackened and their eyes as large as saucers. Uma guiltily grinned a little, her pearly white teeth exposed with the expression.

“Uma?” Mal finally spoke.

“What are you doing here?” Evie asked, completely dumbfounded.

“Well, you see, I came here to get the dog food since I didn’t think Evie ever would,” Uma wagged her finger scoldingly at the bluenette, and Evie just watched her carefully. “And that was when they snagged me and made me sweep the place.”

“Uma, when you’re through in there, can you take Bert and Ernie for a walk?” a woman called, and Uma closed her eyes, tightening her lips as she realized that she had been officially busted.

“SHE’S BEEN BODY-SNATCHED!!!” Jane cried, grabbing onto Audrey quickly, and the princess shook her head, quickly shrugging the younger girl off.

“No, that’s not it at all, Jane. She’s just a big, giant Care Bear,” Audrey pointed out, an enormously evil grin spreading across her face, and Uma shook her head quickly.

“No, no, no, I ain’t no Care Bear,” Uma denied, moving her hands in a gesture of denial.

“Aww, it’s really sweet that you’re volunteering to help the animals here at the shelter,” Evie complimented, her smile glowing with great love and admiration. Mal smirked slightly, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Uma somewhat fondly.

“Huh. I didn’t know you had it in you,” Mal commented, and Uma narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. Audrey’s features softened a little as she approached Uma a little closer.

“Don’t worry, Uma. Like Evie said, it’s really sweet of you to volunteer to help all of the animals,” Audrey expressed, placing a hand on Uma’s shoulder as she eyed her with sincerity. Uma loosened her posture slightly, nodding as she looked at Audrey with a small smile.

“But it does make you a big old Care Bear!” Audrey cried out, grinning like a madwoman.

Uma just squinted at her, scowling as she unashamedly glared at the princess.

Audrey just cackled gleefully in response.


End file.
